


Birthday Boy

by Lucifers_Trash_Stash



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Chuck E. Cheese's, Emotionally Constipated Cable, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Trash_Stash/pseuds/Lucifers_Trash_Stash
Summary: Wade decides he wants to go to Chuck E Cheese's for his birthday, and Nathan begrudgingly obliges.





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kijilinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijilinn/gifts).



> This was a short drabble written with the prompt “I immediately regret this decision.” I hope you all enjoy <3

Cable had only just walked into the door oh the Chucky Cheese and already he had a migraine. He narrowed his eyes as he watched hordes of children hopped up on too much sugar and mediocre greasy pizza rush back and forth across the arcade. He felt horribly outnumbered, already dreading having to go to any further in fear that he wouldn’t be able to walk five steps without a child whacking into him.

“I immediately regret this decision,” Cable grunted.

“Awwwww, come on optimus prime!” Wade exclaimed, slapping Cable on the back. “You said I could pick the place for my birthday, and I pick here.”

“I meant more along the lines of somewhere less… loud.”

“And that’s your fault for trusting me so much,” Wade laughed, before quickly changing the subject. “Wait, are you saying you wanted me to ask for a candlelit dinner and wine with a string quartet where we toast and laugh about the economy!? Because that’s sounding like what you wanted me to suggest.”

“That’s not what I meant!” Cable growled at Wade before shrugging away from Wade’s arm.

“Orrrrrrr you meant more like Applebees? Oh oh oh! Or a Denny’s? I have to admit there’s nothing like eating a grand slam and then heading out back into the alleyway to get another kind of slam- OOF!” Cable smacked Wade in the ribs with his elbow and stomped off to go acquire a table and tokens so he could get the night over with as quickly as he could.

It wasn’t long before Wade had ran off to go play the arcade games while Cable sat off to the side in an undersized booth waiting for their pizza. He crossed his arms as he leaned back against the booth, stretching his legs out under the table. The frown on his face certainly made it so no one would bother him, but he was simply watching Wade and mulling things over to himself.

After a while the screaming children didn’t seem to bother him any more. He even found himself taking long glances whenever a mother would walk by with her children in tow. It made him smile, if only a little. There was a part of him that thought back to his own wife and daughter, and he wished he would have been able to witness these moments firsthand.

“Whatchu lookin’ at, short, dark, and handsome?” Cable resisted the urge to toss Wade over the table as he felt Wade rest his chin upon the top of his head. Cable shrugged Wade off of him and tossed him a glare over his shoulder.

“Nothing,” Cable grunted.

“So mysterious,” Wade said, sitting down at the table and resting his chin in the palms of his hands, imitating some sort of ditzy school girl.

Before Cable could snap back a retort, a waiter came and placed their pizza on the table, much to Wade’s delight. Cable watched as Wade lifted his mask around his face so he could eat while still being covered and swallowed down pizza like a vacuum. Cable mostly picked at his, the pizza hardly anything close to being homemade. It was like you needed a washcloth to sop up the grease that collected on the surface. When he took a few bites, he knew he would regret the decision in a few hours.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Wade suddenly rushed away from the table in the middle of a bite of pizza without so much as a word. Curious, Cable’s eyes followed Wade rush across the arcade floor to a small group of kids with a couple of women with them. Wade leaned down to the kids and talked with them for a little bit before leading them over to some of the games and playing with them. Cable raised his brow, unsure of who these children were or why Wade knew them.

This went on for an hour or so, Cable watching intently the entire time. Wade was good with the kids, patient and helping them get more tickets to spend on prizes. He watched Wade wave to the kids and the women after they collected their prizes, all of them giving him big hugs before they left.

Wade had barely sat back down at the table when Cable asked, “Who were those kids?”

“I uhhh,” Wade began, unusually careful of his words. “Well I sometimes volunteer in the kid’s wing of some of the hospitals around here. I met them when they were in chemo treatment, actually.”

Cable felt a pang on his heartstrings. Wade always had a way of getting under his skin and annoying him on a daily basis, and it often made Cable forget how thoughtful and caring Wade could be.

“I actually knew they were going to be coming here today, it’s why I chose this place for my birthday. Sorry I led you on there,” Wade said with a sad smile in his voice.

“I wouldn’t have given you grief if I had known that was the reason you wanted to come,” Cable said softly. “I’d have to be a real asshole to say no to making kids happy.”

“You knowwwwww,” Wade said, a mischievous glint in his eye. “I could find it in my heart to forgive you if you actually got off of your fine ass and played some skeeball with me.” When Cable raised his eyebrow, Wade smacked his arm playfully. “Come on, you’ve been sitting here like a grouchy old man the entire time. The least you can do is one game for me, considering it’s my birthday and all. It’ll make you feel better, I promise.”

With a roll of his eyes, Cable said, “Fine.” Immediately he was yanked away from the table by Wade, dragging him through the swarm of children to the other side of the arcade.

“Skeeball is awesome, man. No one is ever sad playing skeeball,” Wade rambled as he led Cable along. “Vanessa and I used to play it all the time. In fact, it was the first thing we did together. It seems so long ago now.”

While Wade’s voice sounded cheerful, Cable knew better. He knew how much Vanessa meant to Wade, and the fact that Wade was so eager to bring him along to play the same game they used to play meant that Wade cared about him a lot. His heart began to ache again, but he quickly brushed it back aside. It was Wade’s day, and he wanted to make him happy.

And so the two spent the next half hour playing skeeball, playing many more than just one game. Cable felt a bit silly at first in a children’s arcade where everyone could watch him, but after a while he simply was enjoyed with Wade’s company. Underneath the hammy facade, Wade did have his good moments, and Cable appreciated those.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to keep up with me, check me out on tumblr @lucifers-trash-stash :D


End file.
